


Amber

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Nervousness, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: She hid her lower face in her bright red scarf, warming herself up. Maybe it was inconvenient to invite her out of the blue. Moreover this late at night. She groaned and slumped down in guilt, contemplating her life mistakes in a span of a few seconds.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 35





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. Long time no post. Sorry for not updating or posting lately, was kind of busy with university. Anyways this was supposed to be uploaded on Yukina's birthday but I couldn't finish it on time. Happy birthday Yukina!

The sound of instruments halting to a stop and the slight panting filled the rehearsal’s room. It was their same as always performance, Afterglow working hard to make their own sound and aiming for the top. It wasn't the perfect sound, of course, but everyone felt a sense of satisfaction bubbling inside them. They've been working way too hard ever since their girl jam live performance. Performing in front of an unwelcoming atmosphere and audience has given a toll on them, fueling them to work harder and harder than before, which led to this passion filled rehearsal. Mitake Ran was no different, working double or even triple times harder than before, of course without firing herself out to the point of exhaustion. 

After calling for a fifteen minute break, the raven, short haired girl made her way to the corner of the live house room, grabbing her drink from where she placed it prior to their performance. The icy cold liquid entering her system felt so much more refreshing than normal, for one reason or the other. In the midst of her drinking the refreshing beverage, she felt a slight ting running from her back. She turned around, her eyes facing a red-headed girl, grinning at her. 

“That was a great performance, Ran! It felt more passionate than normal!” She complimented, or at least that's what can be perceived from her tone of voice and the smile on her face. Ran didn't mind that, however she did sigh at the other’s enthusiasm. 

“Tomoe, don't slap my back like that when I'm drinking.” 

Sorry, sorry! Is what she says, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. It was very much tomoe like, but she needed to fix her habits. A smile formed on her face, putting down her water for now, a small figure popping from behind tomoe, looking determined more than normal. “I agree Ran Chan! You sounded so passionate. I really enjoyed your singing today!” Tsugumi nodded twice, her hands balling into fists in front of her chest. She's never seen tsugumi compliment her so straightforwardly. Nevertheless, it still made her a little embarrassed at the fact, her cheeks getting a little pink at it. 

Himari stepped in after hearing them talk, agreeing with both Tomoe and Tsugumi in that matter. She felt very cornered from them today, even more so than usual. Usually they’d just say ‘good work’ or ‘same as always’ and leave it at that for the day. Was she really better today, or ‘passionate’? She didn't really know. 

“I don't know, I don't realize any change. I feel like it was the same as always.” Ran hummed gently, fiddling with her water bottle, fidgeting slightly. Of course, she won't deny the fact that today's performance was really amazing. That's when a sleepy tone disrupted her thoughts, a smug look on her face per usual. She lets out a few sarcastic laughs, her arms akimbo as everyone looked up at her with confused faces. 

“Fufufu~~ leave it to the greatest detective of the century Moca Chan to crack this case! Aha! The reason Ran is very pumped, more than usual is !!! Drumroll everyone~~!” 

Moca imitated the sound of the drum rolling and came closer to the four, her smug smile getting a little bigger.   
Honestly, everyone was just dumbfounded, including Ran, raising a brow at the ivory haired girl in front of her. 

“It's her crush’s, Minato san’s, who she loves and adores, birthday tomorrow and that's making her excited nooo~??”

There was a sudden interval of complete silence, everyone trying to register what Moca had just blurted out, especially Ran herself. Though, she came back to reality once she decoded Moca’s message which sparked a flame on her already pinkish cheeks.

“H-HUHHH?!!” 

There was almost no white left on her face from how hot she felt about that, however the others only got excited, especially Himari. The girly member of afterglow jumped up and basically screamed as she shook Moca's shoulder back and forth. “EeeHH?! What's that supposed to mean! Tell me more! Tell me more!” 

Himari really liked talking about these kinds of topics, looking at Ran then at Moca, a couple of times. Ran puffed her cheeks, looking off to the side to try and prevent further embarrassment, though that won't work with these guys at all. 

“Cmon~~ its so obvious~”  
“Yeah, himari. You can basically see minato san in Ran’s eyes!”  
“Sorry, I kind of know too, Ran Chan.” 

Ran could only irk, just taking the water and drinking to cool her face down from how she was too easy to read. Well, leaving himari aside, that is, who just sounded super surprised to hear that. Her eyes sparkled immediately, jumping around ran and grabbing her hands like a hyper puppy. “And? And?? You're wondering what to get her for her birthday right?? What are you going to buy?!” 

Himari’s excitement was too much of a headache for Ran to handle, just shrugging shyly and rolling her eyes at that. As much as she wanted to find the perfect present, a part of her didn't want that.   
“I don't know, I'll just get anything on the way to school and give it to her I guess….” 

“EHH?! No-! You can't do that! We're here to support you Ran! So you need to up your game for Yukina senpai to notice you!” 

What, so now it's a plan to hook them together? Ran didn't like the sound of that. She just wanted to celebrate her birthday is all, without having to ….con..fess, or something like that. The day is about Yukina, not her selfishness. Even though, deep down, she wanted to stay by her side forever. She was just so damn captivating, it tears her heart to shreds just thinking about her. 

“Then, let’s stop practice for today and help Ran find a perfect present for minato san!” 

“Yeah~ hopefully, she'll like you back, Ran~~” 

Tomoe and Moca’s statements were too abrupt, it didn't leave her a choice to retort or decline. Himari and Tsugumi were already cleaning up the place behind them, Tomoe helping her take her stuff whilst moca pushed her out of the live house completely. 

“H-hey!” No matter how many times Ran tried to negotiate, or get out of this, they wouldn't hear it. Leave it to your childhood friends to help you with your love life. Pathetic, she couldn't even think of it at all, or work hard for herself. She heaved a sigh, hoping to finish things quickly so she would be able to give her her present tonight.. 

______________

Her scarf was neatly wrapped around her neck, watching the fall leaves coming down to her feet. It was a very beautiful maple color, kind of matching with her reddish cheeks. It was around 8 o'clock at night, Ran sitting down on one of the benches in the park. It was getting a little colder, the weather, though it wasn't really helping with her nervousness. 

She took her phone from her pocket, glancing over at the message she's sent to Minato Yukina. It took her about thirty minutes to think of the contents of the message she sent, a little anxious once she sent it. 

«Minato San, can you meet with me in the park at around 9 pm? I have something important to tell you.»

She wasn't very happy with it but Moca and the others kept bugging her to hurry up and pressed the send button for her before she could change it. Ran believed it was a little rude or unprofessional, feeling dread overcome her body. However, to her surprise, she replied back fairly quickly. 

«Of course.»

Even though it was a short reply, it made her feel quite relieved to say the least. Relieved that she didn't leave her on read, or declined it. It let her breathe out a content sigh. However, now that she was actually waiting for her rival, with her present hid behind her back, made her nerves bubble up all over again.   
She wanted to just cancel on Yukina, she wanted to drag her feet and run back home and wish she would crawl and die in a miserable hole. 

She hid her lower face in her bright red scarf, warming herself up. Maybe it was inconvenient to invite her out of the blue. Moreover this late at night. She groaned and slumped down in guilt, contemplating her life mistakes in a span of a few seconds. Ran opened her phone once more, her thumb hovering over the keyboard, tempted to just cancel their plans. Or hers. 

“I'm sorry, minato san...I just…” 

“Hello, Mitake San.” 

The sudden call of her name after mumbling under her breath made her flinch in place, her head peeking up to meet emerald hues. Ran took a gulp, taking her time to stare at every part of her. Her silky smooth lavender hair moving gently alongside the wind, looking down at her with those beautiful drops of gold. She was a goddess, she thought, shaking her thoughts away so as to not make things awkward. 

“Hello….” It escaped her lips softly, looking down at her feet with an inhale. God, she can't run away now can she? She felt the other shuffle next to her with a huff, looking around. It wasn't busy in the least, however the maple trees surrounding them made the scenery very beautiful. It made a small smile form on her face.

“It really is autumn, isn't it…? The colors make the park look so beautiful.” Yukina uttered, making Ran gaze at her side profile, a blush came across her face. With a small breath, the younger vocalist licked her lips to ease away her uneasiness, swallowing down as to not let her voice crack while she spoke.   
“It really is.” Good, that sounded casual, normal and formal as well. Nevertheless, it just went quiet after that, Ran not getting used to this cumbersome atmosphere at all. If time could only stop, she'd take this moment to appreciate the other's belle forever before it resumes and she'd go away and disappear from her side once more. 

Ran shook her head, she needed to get a grip. She was the one who invited her here in the first place. It would be too uncool to just leave her like this, without saying a word and bore the life out of her. 

“M-minato San….” 

“Yes? What is it, Mitake San?” 

Ran felt the words get caught in her throat, warming herself up sheepishly before finally maintaining eye contact with her senior. It felt like she was about to melt just by watching the other have her eyes on her. No, Ran. Don't get distracted, you can do this. Just speak to her! She scolded herself many times, taking a deep breath. 

“I've called you here to tell you two things.” 

It took her awhile to muster up enough courage to talk to her, her eyes determined despite her cheeks turning a slight crimson color. She wanted to open her mouth to speak, but she froze on the spot, feeling a shiver down her spine. She swallowed down, the shorter girl’s hand reaching to her cheek and hair made her a little cautious. 

“M-minato San…?” 

Her voice was slightly shaky, the warmth of the other’s hand made her feel slightly dizzy. Yukina didn't look fazed in the least, tilting her head with a smile that melted Ran’s heart. Yukina let go, an autumn leaf pressed between her fingers. Ran was a little bit confused at that, however her senior pressed the red leaf against her lips, a smile shown behind it. 

“I apologize for interrupting. The maple leaf on you was a bit distracting.” Her voice was soft, honestly making Ran even more nervous than before, “it looked so pretty on you, I couldn't help it.” 

If that wasn't bad enough, she just had to say the last sentence and fluster her further. Well shit, now she felt her nervousness increase by the second. Despite her heart thumping in her ears, she took an inhale once more, shifting her body to face the other looking at her dead in the eyes. 

“M-minato san,” with a shaky breath she bit her lips, clutching onto the hem of her shirt, swallowing down her anxiousness. 

“Happy birthday…” although it was soft spoken, Yukina could clearly hear what her rival said, leaving a surprised look on her face. The fact Ran called her out here just to embarrassingly wish her a happy birthday warmed her heart, a smile shown on her face.   
“Thank you, Mitake sa-” 

“A-And!!” The sudden interruption from Ran startled her, noticing the girl shaking a little her head falling down a little bit. It was almost as if she was bowing, but something was off about that. 

“I...I love you….!” 

Ah, she said it. She actually just blurted that out. Ran stuttered a little after that, hiding her face slightly from the other with the back of her hand. There was no turning back, and she was mentally preparing for the other to right out reject here and there. Yukina, however, was silent. She could only stare at Mitake Ran with her mouth slightly gaped open. It made Ran go back a little, the present she prepared now shown to the other. God, Ran just had to keep failing and failing over and over again. 

“I-it's okay, I understand...If you don't feel that way.” Ran murmured shakily, her grip on her shirt getting a little tighter than before. She knew that Yukina was way out of her league. As much as she hated to admit it, her singing voice was way better than hers, her face was absolutely beautiful, her body basically seducing. She couldn't stare at her without feeling weird inside. 

“Y-you don’t have to answer. I already know what your response is going to be....” it was frustrating, letting her true feelings out like that to an emotionless being, getting nothing in return. Knowing she won't receive anything in return. She couldn't handle this atmosphere, this cold, quiet atmosphere. Perking up at her senior’s face, she only sees the same face; her mouth gaped open slightly and staring at her without uttering a single word. She was probably disgusted, knowing that her rival of all people would have feelings for her. 

In all honesty, Ran was surprised by her own feelings and emotions towards the girl in front of her, her heart aching the longer she stayed. She fumbled back clumsily, feeling her body shaking. She couldn't handle this anymore. “A-anyway..that's your present.” Ran uttered, her throat hurting her a little bit. It did not take her long to stand up from the bench, not wanting to face the other at all. “I-I'll be going now…” 

With that, she turned around, running away from where they were, not looking back at all. She took heavy breaths, feeling the cold air hitting against her face. If the situation was different, she would enjoy this feeling, though she couldn't. Nothing but Yukina filled her head, now trying to forget all about her from here on out. She'll try her best to forget about her.   
It really was stupid of her to selfishly confess to her like that. 

Abruptly, her legs involuntarily halted to a stop, unable to move freely. A gasp escaped her quivering lips, looking back to whatever grabbed her sleeves. She held in her breath, looking at the tiny figure behind her panting heavily. 

“M-Mitake san...yo-you’re too f..fast…” it took her all to mutter those words, Yukina already caught up to Ran. Ruby orbs just stared at her; Yukin’as legs were buckling together, her hot breaths coming out unevenly as her strands of hair stuck to her face, the present gripped tightly in her other hand. It made Ran gulp down, unable to look away. 

“Geez, next time I call out to you, just stop. Don’t make me run all this way like that again…” 

Huh? She didn't notice her calling out to her at all. A lot of thoughts were filling her brain, it just startled her when Yukina managed to catch her like this. She looks so worn out. Ran just looked down pitifully.   
“What do you want? Just leave me alon-” she couldn't complete her sentence fully before she felt something warm get in contact with her cheek. She blinked in bewilder, her eyes widening by the second. Albeit it took her a couple of seconds, her eyes looked to her side in surprise. Yukina’s fingers were intertwined with her own, tiptoeing a little for her to successfully place a kiss on her cheek. That increased Ran’s fluster, her face turning as red as her red streak of hair, freezing on the spot. 

It was Yukina's turn for her cheeks to turn into a rosy color once she stumbled back, trying her best to hide it from the other as awkward as it was. Ran’s trembling hand ascended to her kissed cheek, staring at Yukina blankly. She couldn't form any words, however Yukina did. 

“I...I love you too.” She confessed, holding onto Ran’s hand tightly. “Thank you, Mitake San.” 

Ran hadn't noticed until now, but her eyes caught a glimpse of something sparkle around her rival’s neck. She already opened her present, an amber pendant, with a rose ornament sparkling inside, beautifully glowing on her. When did she…? Yukina’s slender fingers fumbled with the necklace, a full fledged smile plastered on her reddish face. It made Ran’s heart skip a beat. 

“I'll take good care of it.” 

Ran nodded shyly, Yukina embracing her in her arms gently. It made Ran a little nervous, however something about this was very comforting “...can we complete..back home, Ran?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest one shot AU's or ideas for future references.


End file.
